pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Cannon
Flash Cannon is a special -type move in Generation IV. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM54. Description |The user gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. It may also lower the foe's Sp. Def stat.}} |The user gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. It may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat.}} |The user gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat.}} |The user gathers all its light energy and releases it all at once. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat.}} Effect It has a 10% chance to decrease the opponent's Special Defense by one level each time it is used. Learnset By leveling up |1|1|1|1}} / ||35 ( )|35 ( ) 31 ( )|31|STAB='}} / ||39 ( )|39 ( ) 33 ( )|33|STAB='}} |73|73|73 ( ) 43 ( )|43|STAB='}} / ||39 ( )|39 ( ) 33 ( )|33|STAB='}} / |80 ( ) 42 ( )|50|50|50|STAB='}} / ||52|52|52|STAB='}} / ||61|61|61|STAB='}} / ||||23|STAB='}} / ||||37|STAB='}} / ||||41|STAB='}} ||||45|STAB='}} ||||45|STAB='}} Trivia * Flash Cannon's animation in the core series games changes throughout each game: ** In Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Heart Gold, Soul Silver, Black, White, Black 2, White 2, Let's Go Pikachu!, Let's Go Eevee!, Sword, and Shield, Flash Cannon is depicted as a ball of light while in X, Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire, Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, Flash Cannon is depicted as a laser beam. Gallery Flash Cannon depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |games5 = Flash Cannon V.png Flash Cannon depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games6 = Flash Cannon VI.png Flash Cannon depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = Flash Cannon VII.png Flash Cannon depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Flash Cannon(Let's Go).PNG Flash Cannon depicted in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |anime4 = Lucian Bronzong Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Lucian's Bronzong Byron Bastiodon Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Byron's Bastiodon Brandon's Registeel Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Brandon's Registeel Paul Aggron Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Paul's Aggron |anime5 = Officer Jenny Duosion Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Officer Jenny's Duosion Ash Boldore Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Ash's Boldore Drayden Druddigon Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Drayden's Druddigon Officer Jenny Ferrothorn Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Officer Jenny's Ferrothorn Ridley Golurk Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Ridley's Golurk Cobalion Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Cobalion |anime6 = Grant Onix Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Grant's Onix Steven Mega Metagross Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Steven's Mega Metagross Ninja Skarmory Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Ninja's Skarmory |anime7 = Poké Ride Metang Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by the Ultra Guardians' Metang Nebby Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by the Nebby Gozu Mega Aggron Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Gozu's Mega Aggron Hapu Golurk Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Hapu's Golurk Meltan Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by a group of Meltan Ash Meltan Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Ash's Meltan Ash Melmetal Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Ash's Melmetal |manga4 = Riley's Lucario Flash Cannon Adventures.png Flash Cannon being used by Riley's Lucario |other2 = Steven Metagross Masters Flash Cannon.png Flash Cannon being used by Steven's Metagross}}